1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a bottle support with clutch control movement mechanism, and more particularly to a bottle support with clutch control which is operatively applied in a capping machine for the medical and food devices.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventional bottle supporting means for capping machine usually include a tray or bottle support which is control through a cam for upward and downward movement and is provided on a turntable defining a transportation track for the capping machine. When a bottle and a cap is provided on the bottle support for capping, the bottle support moves the bottle and the cap upward towards a capping head such that the capping head is biased against the cap towards the bottle for cutting and capping process. Then, the bottle support moves downward, the capped bottle is removed and another bottle is provided for capping. The bottle support only rotates along the axis of the turntable following the transportation track. The advantage of this kind of bottle support is simple in construction and the disadvantage is unreliable because the movement of the bottle support is passively rotated through the turntable.